The ERD Chronicles
by TheChanceyColborn
Summary: This story is centered around my group, the ERD, and their adventures. What will they encounter on their quests to protect the relationships between Dragons and Vikings?
1. Chancey's Introduction

**Hello people of the interwebs! I'm back with a brand new story for you all! This is centered around my organization, the ERD. You can find information about it in my bio. Hope you all enjoy!**

Deiya and Jordan sat in their hideout on a little island they discovered. Deiya had decided to form their group barely a month ago, and Jordan heard about it and asked to join. Deiya had immediately accepted him and in a short while he became a Commander. Today was just an ordinary day. They were about to leave for evening patrol when they heard wingbeats and a dragon landing. Then, a human voice.

"Well, here we go bro. Another stop in our journey." The dragon rumbled in response.

"Deiya listen! The dragon said that he was very tired and needed to rest. When he falls asleep, lets go see who he is." Jordan whispered.

"Alright, let's go." Deiya said.

"Is that so? Alright we can set up camp here for now. Sound good?" The voice said. The dragon grunted a few more things in reply.

"He said good choice Deiya. This mystery person can speak Dragonese. He can't be all that harmful can he?" Jordan asked.

"Just wait Jordan. We'll see." Deiya responded.

_An hour later_

Deiya and Jordan now crept silently toward the campsite. For protection, their dragons followed behind. Then they saw the mystery person's dragon.

"Deiya, is that what I think it is?" Jordan asked.

"Yes Jordan, I believe it is." Deiya responded.

It was then that the dragon noticed them and growled. At this, the mystery person woke up with a start. He too noticed the pair immediately.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you find me?" mystery man said.

"We mean no harm, and you have nothing to fear. We ride dragons too." Deiya said. And at that the dragons appeared behind her and Jordan.

"Wow, cool! A Skrill and a Nadder. Oh, where are my manners. I am Chancey Colborn, and this is my Night Fury, Blackout. Now, I have a few other dragons as well. I can show them to you. Follow me." Chancey took off towards a cave in the side of a rock face. They found three dragons, including two they had never seen before.

He introduced them to each one. They learned that Tristam was the grey dragon they had never seen before, Rush was the brown dragon they had never seen before, and Vicetone was his small green messenger Terror. Chancey told them that the grey one was an Exterminator, which was extremely rare, and Rush was a Wooly Howl, which was also rare.

"I have another one, and he is in this small bay over here." Chancey gestured to the natural bay.

Deiya and Jordan followed, speechless at this man, or boy rather, and they soon reached the bay's edge. Chancey whistled three times, and a fin poked out from under the water.

"This is Drew, my Sea Shocker." Chancey told them.

It was Deiya who found her voice first. "Wow, quite a family of dragons you have. By the way, I'm Deiya, and this is Jordan. We are protectors of the dragons and Vikings relationships. We are a secret organization called the Elite Riders Department. We both love dragons, and since you love them too, would you like to settle down and join us?"

For Chancey, this was an opportunity of a lifetime. He had left home looking for opportunity, and here it presented itself to him. He jumped at the chance. "Yes! I would love to join you!"

"Alright, you will join Jordan as commander of the organization. Once we get enough people joining us, you will have your own regiment of soldiers." Deiya said.

"A lot of responsibility. But I think I can handle it. Thanks."

"First, we need to know a bit about you." Jordan told him, handing him a form. "Fill this out and return it to Deiya by tomorrow. Let's go get your stuff and get you settled in the hideout."

_This should be fun. I finally have a home! _thought Chancey.

" Your dragons will have their own stables in the rock face behind the hideout. Drew can live in a small underwater cavern that connect to the hideout." Jordan explained.

"Wow that sounds great! Thank you guys. It means a lot." Chancey said.

_After Chancey is settled_

"Alright you can sleep here. Jordan and I will head out on our nightly patrols. I'm sure this has taken quite a toll on you, so you rest for now." Deiya told him.

"Alright, sounds good. Thank you again guys." Chancey told her.

"Anything for a dragon lover. See you tomorrow morning!"

"Ok, safe flying, and good night."

As soon as they left, he curled up next to Blackout and swiftly fell asleep. And for the first time in forever, he slept with a smile on his face.

**Alright, there we go, the first chapter of The ERD Adventures. Some background on Chancey Colborn: Ran away from home because of abuse. Befriended Blackout early on, met the others on his journeys. You can find more info on him in my bio. Extras: Can you guess my dragons' namesakes? And, one more thing. Chancey is actually me, as you might be able to tell, so the POV will be mostly mine. Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed, and follow and favorite to keep up-to–date on new chapters. I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chancey's Intro Part 2

The bright light came through the top of the cave, signaling the start of a new day. Blackout shifted, making for a rude awakening of Chancey. "Blax, must you always rudely awaken me in the morning?" Blackout simply gave his draconic laugh and trotted out of the cave towards the bay to catch some breakfast.

"Sleep well, newcomer?" Deiya laughed.

"Yes, for the first time in a long time, before that bastard decided breakfast couldn't wait." Chancey gestured in Blackout's general direction.

"Most dragons usually are like that. Just have to let them be. Now, can you fill out the paper please?"

"Paper? Oh yeah, the introduction paper. Do you have a charcoal stick or something to write with?" Chancey asked.

"Here, you can borrow mine."

Chancey filled out his intro paper in his usual neat handwriting. He finally completed it and gave it to Deiya.

"Very interesting, Chancey." Deiya muttered.

Chancey's paper, with Deiya's essential questions:

When were you born? **February 28, 1999**

What sparked your interest in dragons? **I always watched dragons through my window at home, and wanted to fly through the air.**

When did you befriend your first dragon, and how? **I met Blackout first. I had actually fallen in a ravine during the night, and hurt my left arm, and he heard me I guess. He flew down there, and me being scared out of my wits, raised my good arm, and looked away, expecting to be eaten or mauled. Instead, he sat on his haunches and slowly leaned forward to touch it with his nose. That was how we bonded.**

What skills to you have, besides flying? ** I am pretty good at blacksmithing, learned hand-to-hand combat, expert at archery, and stealth if need be. I have basic medical training for both dragons and humans. I am also good at sorcery and time travelling.**

"Well Chancey, you are very skilled. You have good overall skills, everything we need. You make a good fit in this organization." Jordan noted. "May I ask how you acquired these skills?"

"Well, after almost a year on my own, I've learned them on my travels from various tribes. I didn't say it there, but I have pretty good knowledge of each tribe's fighting techniques." Chancey responded.

"Very well. What weapons do you use?" Jordan asked.

"I use various swords. I have Cythrax, my blood magic bound sword, as well as my Imbued Blade, which can be infused with any potion you can make, then it gives that effect to anything it touches. My collapsible longbow, the Assassinator, has incredible range, with a scope I designed for increased accuracy. I also have a small dagger in case I get in a tight spot."

Jordan then signaled to Deiya and she came forward.

"Wow, ok well then, on behalf of Jordan and the ERD, I would like to welcome you to the Elite Riders Department. Welcome, Chancey!"

"Yay, thank you so much." Chancey told them.

"It was our pleasure." Deiya said with a smile.

**There concludes Chancey's intro. I would have combined parts one and two, but I was in a rush to get the first one up. Also, I will be placing timestamps on each of my updates now. **

**Posted: ** **April 29, 2014**


	3. Lola (sweetsnakes) meets the ERD

_Previously on The ERD Adventures:_

"On behalf of Jordan and the ERD, I would like to welcome you to the Elite Riders Department. Welcome, Chancey!"

_We now return to our story…_

"Uh Deiya, I think I have something," said Jordan as he looked at the news feed on his tablet. "We should go investigate right away."

"What is it?" Deiya asked. "Is it important?"

"I think it is. Take a look for yourself."

Deiya scanned the page until she found what she was looking for. "What? A lady running around with baby dragons was spotted on a deserted island by Berserker fisherman. They docked on the island to try to rescue her, but she was gone by the time they docked. 'Even I think it is very strange.' One of the fishermen said. There were not even footprints or bloodstains anywhere.'" Deiya read aloud.

"Wait. Only dragon riders can do that right, hide in seconds from danger, like they take off on their dragon or something. Right?" Chancey speculated.

"Well, nonetheless, we should check it out. This will be a good training exercise for you Chancey." Deiya said.

"Ok well then. Let's go! I'll get Blackout, and we will be on our way. Do I want to put on my stealth armor and saddle?" Chancey asked.

"Yea, put it on, we have no clue who she is. Bring your swords too."

Chancey quickly put on the stealth saddle, and put his swords and bow in the saddle compartments. He decked himself in his battlemage armor, and brought along his spell book, just in case.

Deiya armed herself with her throwable shield and emergency dagger, her spell equipment, and put on her armored shoulder pads. Jordan put on his special glowing armor, an grabbed his gladiolus.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Jordan.

"Yes I believe we are." Deiya responded.

"Say, Deiya, how to you think Chancey will handle this?" Jordan asked.

"Judging by how prepared he is, I don't think he will have any problems with this assignment," Deiya responded with a smile. "He is very diplomatic, so he shouldn't have any trouble."

They all climbed on their dragons and set off. "Where was this island?" asked Chancey.

"Well, the report said not far from the Berserker island, so let's circle the island at about a two mile radius and move in. Then, we get a good look of the area." Deiya told them.

"Alright, cool. Do you guys want to split up to search, or stick together?" Chancey asked.

"Let's split. Stay high, and out of sight. We don't know how she acts." Deiya warned them.

With that, they split up to search. Deiya went left and Jordan accompanied Chancey just because he was new. Suddenly they heard a call from Deiya's direction.

"GUYS GET OVER HERE NOW!" they heard Deiya yell. They got their dragons to full speed. Chancey, because he had the Night Fury, got there first. They found an arrow, Deiya with a winded Swivel, along with a girl with blonde hair surrounded by baby dragons. Strangely, her skin seemed to be to be changing, somehow.

Chancey spoke first. "Deiya, what happened?" asked Chancey, startled.

Deiya was extremely agitated. "I saw her reading to the baby dragons, and flew a little lower to get a better look. She saw me somehow though, and shot at me. I panicked and tried to use the spell that knocked her out. But I accidentally used a spell that I have yet to finish and perfect. It's not possible to know what might happen to her."

"Oh dear. Deiya, what do we do? We can't just leave her here." Chancey told her.

Deiya thought long and hard before she decided. "We can take her back to base, and heal her. You said you have healing skills right Chancey?"

"Yes, indeed I do."

"Good. Can you take care of her?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good, you need to carry her and put her on Blackout." Deiya commanded.

"Will do." Chancey picked her up firefighter style and positioned her on Blackout. But before he finished, they all heard a loud rumbling noise. "Oh god no."

Blackout moved just in time, and Chancey dived out of the way to avoid the Whispering Death emerging from the ground. It roared and snarled at the trio, then backed off when the other three dragons advanced. He looked around and sniffed. He noted the girl with blonde hair who Blackout had just laid gently on the ground, and sniffed her.

"Is that her dragon?" Jordan asked in awe.

"We can only assume." Deiya responded. "But it looks pretty clear that he is."

Chancey approached first. The Whispering Death spun around and snarled. Chancey quickly thrust out his arm. The big dragon deliberated for a moment, and then slowly pressed his snout into Chancey's palm.

Chancey spoke in Dragonese. "This is your rider?" The dragon whined a "Yes."

"She is his rider guys." Chancey told them. He turned his attention back to the dragon. "I'm sorry, but she needs to be healed. Can we take her so she can be healed? You can follow us." The dragon responded by letting them do so. The dragon then did something unusual, he went to the young dragons and let them crawl on his back, between the spikes. Chancey once again positioned the blonde girl on Blackout, and they took off. It was only then that they noticed the baby dragons on the Whispering Death's back.

"What is going on here?" Jordan asked Deiya, gesturing to the Whispering Death's back.

"She must have been running a type of dragon nursery. It's the only logical conclusion," Deiya said.

They finally got back to the hideout after about 30 minutes of flying. Once they landed, Chancey immediately brought her inside and began working on her. The Whispering Death never left her side.

"Um, Jordan," Chancey called him over. "What exactly was that spell you put on her?"

"It was in progress. When it was perfected, it was supposed to convert your mind into the mind of eight-year-old temporarily." Jordan told him.

"Well, ok because that is most definitely not what it did." Chancey told him. "Deiya, you can read minds and souls right?"

"Yes I can." Deiya said. "Do you want me to read hers?"

"Please do. It may give us insight into what that spell did to her."

Deiya shook her head for a minute and then stopped. "Whoa, did not expect that."

"What is it?" Chancey asked.

"There seems to be mind waves stimulating growth into limbs which appear to be wings and a tail. It is in the vicinity of her arms and…" she never finished. For as she was speaking, the girl's arms suddenly grew longer, skin was replaced by scales, and in the arms' place were a pair of purple wings. There were hints of a tail underneath her pants as well.

"Oh god Deiya! You done goofed this time. You turned her into a humagon!" Chancey told him frantically. He turned to face them. Then he heard a groan behind him.

They all went silent as the girl struggled into consciousness.

**Lola POV:**

I start to wake up. How long have I been asleep? An hour? I don't remember anything after that damn dragon rider hit me with that spell. He will pay for this. As I become aware of my feelings, I am aware of two things. 1) My head hurts like nothing else, and 2) my arms feel different. I slowly open my eyes. I blink until my sight is clear. Then, I take a look at my arms, or what were my arms. What were my arms have been replaced with a purple scaled wings with human-like claws. "That's strange." What happened to my arms? And… wait do I have a tail too? I feel around in my mouth. Retractable fangs. Not a good sign, and wait is my tongue forked as well? My eyesight is a lot better than I remembered. "Did I just turn into a dragon?" I ask aloud. A voice answers.

"Not completely, but partly yes." I spin around to see the owner of the voice, and I see a man with slick black hair and green eyes tells me. He smiles and holds out his hands. "Don't worry we won't hurt you."

I don't completely trust him, but I soon feel a familiar scaly nuzzle on my back. "Twist! Your ok!" I embrace my dragon, not wanting to let go.

I hear a cough and eventually have to let go. I see a girl with gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Please excuse us. We mean no harm, we ride dragons too. We are the ERD and I will let each of them introduce themselves. I am Deiya Draumer, rider of Stormfly's son Swivel." She had a sorry expression on her face. Before you ask, I'm sorry I hit you with that spell. I used the wrong one."

The kid with black hair stepped forward. "I am Chancey Colborn, rider of the Night Fury Blackout. I am also the healer of this group."

Jordan stepped forward with a guilty expression on his face. "I am Jordan, rider of the Skrill Night Hawk."

"Ok now that we've told you who we are, who are you?" Deiya asked.

"Well it's only fair I guess. I'm Lola, rider of the Whispering Death Twist. I ran a small little dragon nursery back on my island. Now Twist, shall we head back? The little ones need a bit of help still."

"Lola, we didn't tell you something. When we were taking you back here, we noticed Twist carrying a bunch of baby dragons, when we landed, he left them here and went back and came back with a second load." Deiya told her.

"Where are they now?" I asked worriedly.

"They are safe in the dragon stables cave. They have their own stalls and everything. Come with me, I'll show you." I followed her out to a rocky cave above a cliff. She introduced me to all of the other dragons there, including Aura, Jordan's Flightmare; Chirp, Jordan's Terror; Whiplash, her terror; and all of Chancey's dragons: Drew, Tristam, Rush, and Vicetone.

"Wow, quite a setup. I have a question though. How did you mess up?" I asked.

"I saw you reading to the small dragons, flew lower, you saw me and shot at me, and I used the wrong spell on you." Deiya explained.

"What would that spell have done to me if it was right?" I asked.

"If I used the right spell, or if the spell I used was perfect?" Deiya asked.

"If the spell you used was perfect."

"It would have converted your iQ level to that of an eight-year-old temporarily. I don't quite know why I wanted that, Jordan and I both like to experiment a lot." Deiya explained.

"Well, it didn't, and now I'm stuck with wings I can use for gliding only for the rest of my life. Oh well. I suppose it was partially my fault because I shot at you though."

Deiya asked, "Why _did_ you shoot at me?"

I responded, "I don't know. I think part of it was instinct, I had a bad experience with a rogue dragon rider once."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Twist was actually his dragon, and when my dragons killed him, Twist bonded with me and he became mine. I freed him from the tyranny of an abusive rider. He had scars all over from beatings."

"Wow, you certainly went through a lot. Would you like to join our little organization? You can be head of the dragon nursery." Deiya asked her. "We were thinking of starting one, but since you already made one, you have the most experience with it."

"Sure, I realized something. Chancey and you have to try very hard to understand dragons, and even then, it can be difficult to understand them. However, now that you have turned me into, into a what? A humagon? I can understand dragons a lot better than you two. Hmm, I accept your offer."

"Cool, now we need a few details for the archives. Here." Deiya said, pulling the paper out of her pocket. "We just need you to answer these questions by tomorrow."

"Ok, I will start on it now."

Lola's form:

When were you born? **July 1994**

What sparked your interest in dragons? **I loved the thought of flying since I was young and was slightly a pyromaniac. So, dragons were always favored in my heart.**

When did you befriend your first dragon, and how? **I was about 17 when I met Twist who had followed the scent of the rock blossom honey I was using on fresh baked bread. He made a cave near my home to get any extra.**

What skills do you have, besides flying? **I can crochet, cook, though baking is my favorite, can fight well with Twist, can understand dragons when fully transformed, but relies on Twist or other dragons for north, east, west, and south directions. I am also a master blacksmith, excellent at time-travelling. However, I do not have very good sorcery skills, so that is my one weak spot.**

_Later, all members in the main room_

'Well Lola, you seem trustworthy enough. You have battle experience, and you already ride a dragon. You could be a valuable piece in our organization." Deiya told Lola.

"That's very encouraging to hear." Lola replied.

"I'm sure it is. Now, on behalf of the ERD, I would like to welcome Lola to the Elite Riders Department! Welcome, Lola." Deiya proclaimed. Clapping followed.

"Yes, thank you so much for this opportunity. It means so much!" Lola said excitedly.

"It was no problem. We need someone like you here." Deiya replied with a smile.

**There we go, Lola (sweetsnakes) is here! I know I promised this earlier, but school was being school. *sigh*. Oh well. It's here though, and if you guys enjoyed, please follow and favorite, and also review. Your support really does mean a lot. Anyways, I will catch you guys later.**

**Posted: April 29, 2015**


End file.
